Kill Me Gently
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: SasuSaku She let him use her body whenever he wanted, she was his slave. Her hot mouth was pleading, and his body was demanding. She was his. "Don't you want me anymore?" he glared, "You. You're not Sakura." LEMON!


**Kill Me Gently**

**

* * *

**

_During an ominous dream, We'll reach blindly for wavering love._

_

* * *

_

He was strict, to the point even. Feelings couldn't and wouldn't become entangled in what he was choosing to do, but to her... the feelings went so much deeper. They cut through the surface, and burrowed deep within her until it was nearly unbearable.

Sometimes she would even try to be like him; to turn her heart black, loveless. And she would be successful sometimes. There wasn't a care in the world, and all she knew was that she loved when he fucked her. Just to know that she, herself, could bring a demon-like _killer _such immense pleasure.

All she was to him was a toy, a sex-slave, something to fuck. Yet she couldn't bring herself to hate how low she had become over the past few months. She was beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, a _tease_. Jealousy was one thing that she hated with a passion, other than those whores that practically crawled all over _him... _His jealousy turned her on, made her hot, made her want him right then and there. The way his jaw hardened, muscles tensed, how his, usual, facade held such hostility towards the opposing male. Oh, what she wouldn't give for him to be jealous for her right now.

She smoothed out the pale, pink locks of her hair; traced the flawless skin of her face with the tips of her fingers, and a smile―_ah,__ that fuckin' deadly smile_... It's what made all the men go crazy in Konohagakure.

...made them _want _her.

To _have _her―

_fuck _her―

_love _her..?

―no. There wasn't any room for love. That's one of the few things _he _taught her. _'Love is for fools. Are you a fool, Sakura?' _His voice had been so husky that night, as he looked down at her, held her body firmly against his; letting her feel his cock.

And she couldn't be more turned on.

* * *

"Fuck me... Oh―pl...please!" she begged, her fingers digging through his thick, ebony-coloured hair. She couldn't stand it anymore, foreplay always made her incredibly horny, to the point where she thought she would explode. He wouldn't let her, no, not until he was inside of her. Not until he could feel her all around his cock, pulling―teasing.

"I can't hear you, Sakura." he said low, his voice deep, but at the same time smooth. He watched with his sinned eyes, the way she squirmed beneath him. "F-fuck me―Sasuke!" she whimpered out, shuddering.

And he did. He pushed inside her, rough as always. Held her hips steady, and repeatedly pounded inside of her; Sakura gripped at the bedsheets, her taunting, green eyes closed. Her body was in euphoria, yet her mind felt like it was in hell. She ignored her thoughts, and focused only on the pleasure that coursed through her.

"H-harder!" she begged, clawing at his back now. "Sasuke―harder!" He granted the wish as soon as they had passed those sweet lips of hers. Their eye contact during sex was made brief, she glanced at him, and then came; feeling him emptying inside of her.

They never stayed entwined like true lovers. He just stood up, not even looking at her once, and dressed himself before leaving curtly. Sakura was left alone. To regret what she was doing, especially with someone like _him._ Someone who she could never share a meaningful relationship with, someone who betrayed her in the past―hurt her...

Someone she should―_hate._

But at the same time, she just couldn't help herself. He was like a fuckin' disease. She couldn't totally get rid of him, because he swam in her blood now, every thought was of him; she was so overwhelmed.

The white, linen sheets covered her naked and fragile body as the girl began to drift in and out of a deep slumber.

_'Love me..?'_

_

* * *

_

Her first mission in months. The hospital had been filled with patients coming in and out, and Sakura even sometimes had to take double-shifts. She was angry enough that everyone else was going on missions, and yet she was stuck at the hospital running around. Sakura wanted to get out there and kick some ass for once.

What made her even angrier was that she had a hunch that Sasuke was fucking other women when she was unable to fulfill his needs on certain nights when she was forced to stay at the hospital.

...she couldn't really expect anything more from Sasuke though. How could be there every time he was horny and needed to fuck real bad? She couldn't. She lived her own life. Too bad Sasuke had somehow gotten mixed up in everything, making it more confusing for her.

Sakura was to meet her teammates by the bridge for the assigned mission. Her day started off bad because Karin now stood in her path. "Move." was all Sakura said. She didn't have the time or energy to deal with this bitch at the moment.

"Sasuke fucks good." she uttered, flashing Sakura a devilish smile. Sakura's gloved hand was fisted, but she tried to calm herself down, trying to show Karin that nothing she said could affect her. "I just love the way he moans my name when we―" Sakura chuckled, "Karin, I get it. You're not a virgin anymore, congrats." and she pushed past the red-haired female just like that, a triumphant smirk on her lips. "Yeah, you walk away you pink-haired bitch!" the woman screamed before storming away.

* * *

They had been ambushed only half-way to the destination. The group of three were all split up within the lush forest. Sakura readied her kunai, holding it in front of her, her eyes narrowed. She was trying hard to concentrate but Karin's words were nagging at the back of her mind. Her heart was slowly breaking again because of him.

'cause of that _betrayer..._

'cause of that _killer._

...that―_fucker!_

And as soon as her concentration was lost and all her thoughts turned to Sasuke, a fatal blow to her chest had already been dealt. The long, sharp blade pierced through her flesh, and went straight through her. She sucked in a tight gasp, and everything turned black...

"She dead?" a male asked, swinging down from the trees to land on a faraway branch. He looked at his partner with impatience, "Well?" he spoke. The woman looked at him, "No. We weren't ordered to kill her. Just to bring her back even if that meant by force."

He chuckled for a while, shaking his head, "Ah, Kaori you're gonna get in shit." said female glared, "How do you suppose?" The male cleared his throat, "Kabuto wants her alive, and it doesn't look like she's got much life left in her." Kaori tossed the pink-haired girl over to her accomplice.

"Nobu, let's move out."

* * *

Sakura didn't know what they wanted with her, but she was in so much pain. She didn't know how long she had been stuck behind the glass tube for, or how she even got there in the first place, but she also wasn't aware of the current time, day, or month. She couldn't remember anything.

She was hooked up to a lot of technical machinery and the person who was controlling everything wore glasses, she could never get a good look at his face though. Sakura knew that he was cunning, smart, and extremely skilled in the medical field.

"Our world as you know it dear, sweet Sakura, will crumble all around us. And it will all be thanks to you."

That was the only piece of information she could retain. That same sentence ran through her head day in and day out. It confused and intrigued her at the same time, but what was even worse was the girl in a water filled tube who was situated right across from where she was. She never opened her eyes, never moved, nor spoke. Like she was... dead.

And at one time, when the pain that coursed through her entire body was too horrible that she thought she'd die, Sakura heard him talk to the 'clone'. _"Live her life, let them help you, allow them to feel remorse, regret, and then kill them all. Your mission has been set, and now you are: Haruno Sakura."_

_

* * *

_

**My Note:**** Haven't written in a long time. Took a nice long break. Enjoying my final month of summer, going into grade 12 next then off to University. Things should be interesting. My life has been great so far, I missed you guys, and I hope you missed me too. So this story is a dark/tragic/romance all in one. A good combination I suppose. This first chapter was like an overview. So the next chapter will be longer and actually get to the plot which involves VERY important people dying. So Sakura has a clone who is evil, and I wonder who the mysterious man with glasses is, hmm.**

**P.S: the ages of the characters range from early to mid twenties (20-25)**


End file.
